deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wassboss/Season Finale: Bigfoot vs Chupacabra
Bigfoot: The elusive ape, who hides away from humanity in the north american forrests. vs Chupacabra: The vampire like creature, which sucks out the blood of its victims. Who is deadliest Battle A bigfoot is walking through the forrests of north america, looking for food. Suddenly the wiff of a freshly killed animal hits it's nostrils and ,hooting, makes it's way over to where it could smell the prey. It finds the crumpled up body of a deer lying sprawled in a clearing and walks over to it. However once it picks up it's food it realies that it feels lighter than it should do. The bigfoot quickly realies that the deer is missing all of it's blood and it's ears twitch as it hears a growling sound. It turns round and spots two dog like creatures which are snarling at the ape viciously. Bigfoot bangs it's fists against it's chest as a warning but the creature ignore it's warning and lunge forward, one going for the left leg the other going for the right shoulder. Bigfoot shoulder barges one out of the way but the other clamps it's feet down on his leg, making the giant ape hoot in agony. It shakes the beast off of it's leg and stumbles off into the forrest, the creatures following not far behind. However it's not long before the Chupacabras loose sight of thier adversary and begin sniffing around to try and get a wiff of bigfoot's scent. One of them catches a smell but before it can react it is crushed by a boulder. (1-1) The other chupacabra snarls viciously and jumps at the bigfoot which has just appeared next to a tree. It latches onto the ape's right arm and begins clawing at it, releashing it's gip occasionaly to bite down on a different part of the ape's arm. It hoots in agony and tries to pull it off but the spikes on it's back prevent it from being able to get a good grip. The bigfoot looks around from anything that can help it and spots a large rock. It runs over to the rock, the chupacabra still viciously attacking his arm, and slams it agianst the side of the rock, making the chupacabra loose it's grip. This allows the bigfoot to get a strong grip around the bloodsuckers neck and twist it, snapping the bone and dropping the limp lifeless body onto the floor. The bigfoot hoots in victory and shambles off back into the brush again. Epilouge The man lowers his camera, in shock at what he has just witnessed. This shock soon turns into a happy grin and he pumps his fist into the air. "I'm gonna be rich and famous when people see this. I've gotta go show somebody" he say excitedly. He turns to walk back to his campsite when two thick, hairy hands clamp over his shoulders. "What th..." is all the man has time to say before one of the hands clamps over his mouth. He kicks and screams into the hand but he is no match for the strength of the creature who drags him off into the bushes, crushing his camera underfoot. Winner Bigfoot Experts Opinion Bigfoot won because of his size, stealth and most of all his intelligence which allowed him to triumph over the chupracabras who relied mostly on instinct when in a fight. Category:Blog posts